Kismet
by karynperovskite
Summary: Misaki joins a dance competition that will help her achieve her dreams. But along the way, she discovers several other things that become of great importance to her. How much is she willing to sacrifice just to reach the top?
1. Street

**KISMET**

Kismet [n.] fate or destiny / It was through dance that they found each other- and more.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my second multi-chapter story. I'm actually writing this along with my other KWMS fanfic _I Will Come to Save You As Much As You Need_ (what a mouthful.) I've never written two stories at once, so this is a challenge for me! Challenge accepted.

It involves a lot of dance, so I hope I don't bore you with my mediocre descriptions!  
I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I wrote it. Reviews would be delightful x

Just some notes: Misaki and Usui don't know each other yet, since they go to separate schools (you'll see where.) Misaki's graduating, while Usui's in his first year in college.

Songs for this chapter (based on the theme _street_):

Just Dance - Lady Gaga

Beggin' - Madcon

Put Your Graffiti on Me - Kat Graham

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: STREET**

~ Misaki's POV ~

I've always dreamt of flying.

I've always wanted to feel the freedom the winged creatures feel. Bound by nothing but gravity, they have the entire endless sky to explore and use as their canvas. They can feel the sun's burning heat raw against their flesh, but the cool wind that surges them up makes up for it anyway. But of course, I, as a human being, will never be able to feel what they do.

But somehow, I feel almost as free as them. I feel as though I have taken my own flight, soaring the skies and reaching the heavens- maybe beyond. I feel not a surge of wind, but a surge of power; not the scalding heat of the sun, but the intense flame of my passion.

I dance. And that's the closest to flying I'll ever get.

x x x x x x x x

This morning was the probably one if the, if not the, worst mornings of all time.

When I took a glimpse at the alarm clock by my bed, it was already 7:45 AM- 15 minutes before the first bell of school. Presumably, when it went off earlier, I forgot to hit snooze. With my vision still groggy and my feet asleep, I rushed into the bathroom and took a shower that would probably make it into record books. Quickly, I changed into my uniform, grabbed my bag and ran out. I didn't even eat breakfast.

I was running with all my might when I heard the sound of a material tearing, and things falling onto the sidewalk. To my horror, I found the contents of my bag on the ground. I guess that's what happens when you trust your things to a cheap bag- but I've got no other choice, do I?

Grunting to myself, I quickly picked up as much as I could and simply carried them. I slung the useless bag over my shoulder and stood up, with a lot of books in my arms. I'm definitely going to be late today.

"Need some help with that, Misa-chan?" Someone suddenly said.

I turned my head and found myself face to face with a smiling, brown-haired guy.

"No thanks, Shintani. I'm all good." I said with a smile and walked briskly. I know I was being a bit rude, but I need to get to school on time!

"Why are you in a rush?" Shintani said, walking beside me.

"I'm almost late- we're almost late. Why aren't you in a rush?" I asked him back. Only three more blocks away!

"It's still early. It's still 7:15, you know." The boy piped up, looking at me with innocent eyes.

I stopped in my tracks and froze. "Are you serious?"

He showed me his watch that read 7:13 AM. "I guess."

"Maybe your clock is late." I said loudly. Or maybe I woke up at 6:45… My vision was still groggy then, I might have seen it wrong. Way to go.

"I'm pretty sure-"

"Yes, yes, I believe you. I just thought I woke up late." I said to him. "Stupid Misaki…" I muttered to myself, slowing the pace. My stomach grumbled.

"Did you have breakfast, Misa-chan?" Shintani asked. "I have some bread crusts, if you'd like." He said with a friendly smile. Anything to eat sounded lovely.

He handed to me a plastic full of bread crusts. I took a couple of pieces and bit them. Now I understand why he's obsessed with bread crusts. It was actually pretty satisfying. Or maybe that was just hunger speaking.

As I was eating, he took some of the books I was carrying, since it was hard to eat with them in my hands. But I quickly finished the crusts and took the books back. "Thanks, but I can carry them on my own." I said. I didn't like things to be done for me.

He and I then quietly continued our walk together until we arrived at the gates of our school- Seika Dance Academy.

x x x x x x x x

I guess it was just like every other high school. We have littered hallways, dented lockers, smelly bathrooms and basic subjects. The only difference was that we have classes at the end of the day that are dance classes. Although we're a dance school, our dance group has never really made it into outside competitions. They said we didn't qualify. That's why it's always been my dream to go to a school that is involved in interschool- or even nationwide- competitions. I live to dance, and not being able to show anyone my capabilities is really disheartening.

After my last subject, I immediately went to the girls' locker room to change into my leotards. I usually just put on a tank top and sweatpants for dance class but today was a Monday, meaning we were going to have ballet.

Our studio was just a small rectangular room with unpolished wooden floors and a mirror on one wall. Only two walls had the railings where we could practice on. I instantly found a spot beside my best friend Shintani. He flashed a smile. He's probably the best all-around dancer in school. After a few minutes, our instructor came in and began the class with the usual stretching exercises.

I'm not a crazy fan of ballet. I can appreciate it, of course, but it's not something I'd want to master. It focuses on elegance (something I really lack) and precision of movements. I prefer a dance that really expresses my personality. In ballet, you need to be in sync with the others to form a story. I can't have that though. I have my own story to tell.

"Smoother, Ayuzawa. Pretend as if you're in water."

"Well done, Hinata."

"On your toes, Shirakawa!"

And the class was over.

x x x x x x x x

I had just come out of the locker room in my usual get-up when Shintani approached me.

"Are you up for the streets later?" He asked with his usual bright smile.

His question sent a grin across my face. "Always." I said.

That's usually how our after-school rendezvous' begin. Before we leave school, he'll ask me whether or not I can go even though he knows my answer will never change. So far, I've never missed a meeting. I didn't have anything going on with my life besides dance anyway, so street dancing was more of an opportunity than a burden to me.

And so we ran. It was how we warmed up for the streets.

x x x x x x x x

Shintani and I usually go to the abandoned skating park in the neighboring town to dance. Not much people go there, but some of those who pass by drop by and watch. They leave money sometimes, and that's how I get my extra yen.

My partner in crime brought his stereo and settled it down on the side. We placed our bags beside it. Students from the Seisen School of Dance meet us here often for a dance-off, namely Aratake and Aoi. We're all just small-town dreamers.

"Let's do this." I said with a smug expression.

Shintani turned up the stereo. Music boomed from it, and everything melted away.

One minute I was standing still, the next minute, I'm moving across the wide space the park has to offer. Shintani was mostly popping, since that was a specialty of his. I felt free at that moment. I couldn't stop the smile that crept up on my face once my feet moved that way again. I could feel the music enter my ears and penetrate my soul. I could hear the excited beating of my heart. This feeling is simply incomparable.

I found myself dancing on the ramps, swinging on the railings, and flipping on the hard ground. I loved using everything around me. Somehow it kept me grounded, but at the same time, free. Powerful. Then, I ran towards Shintani who was waiting for me with joined hands. I stepped on his hands and he forcefully pushed me up. With that leverage, I attempted a back flip.

I landed on my feet and laughed. "That was crazy."

Shintani sat beside me and laughed as well. "You're amazing, Misaki."

"Arrogant!" Aoi piped up. He's normally like that, so I never really mind what he says.

I ignored Aoi's comment. "I wouldn't say that." I said about what Shintani said, blushing slightly at the compliment I didn't deserve. My chest was heaving for breath.

"But you are!" He said. "You don't just dance with technique. There's something special about you that makes people want to watch, you know."

Aoi rolled his eyes. "You're just in love with her, Hinata, you blind fool."

"You're just jealous." Aratake, the most silent of us all, suddenly said.

Again, ignored.

I can't handle flattery. Really. "Thanks." I said to Shintani really quickly. "Let me get my water." I stood up, dusted off my pants, and grabbed my water jug from my bag.

"Typical Misa-chan." I heard Shintani whisper. I ignored it and just finished my water.

The sky was already on fire at this time. It's best to go home soon, I guess. I turned off the stereo, discovering a couple of yen beside it, and grabbed my bag. I divided the yen I found among us.

"See you tomorrow." I said to the small group before I started my walk home.

"Yeah, yeah." Aoi said. They waved goodbye as they walked towards the other direction.

x x x x x x x x

These walks home are often sickeningly lonely. After a tiring day, I'd naturally want company. But the only real friend I've got is Shintani, and our homes are too far from each other. I would never ask him to walk me home. That's just a waste of time and effort.

I sighed.

Then, from an alley I passed by, someone stepped out of the shadows and walked beside me. On instinct, I immediately tried to twist the man's arm behind his back. But surprisingly he was far too stronger than I was. He used my strength against me and instead, we ended up in an embrace.

"Wow." The man said. In the faint light of the street lamps, I could see that he had tousled blond hair. His eyes, under this light, had a dark shade of emerald. He was tall, slender, and surprisingly strong. But I didn't spare a second. I kicked him with all I've got, but he evaded my attacks with ease.

"Nice to meet you too." He said again, letting me go. I instantly went into a fighting stance. He chuckled. "You're cute."

I got even madder at that statement. I lunged for him with my fist, but he was able to avoid it. I tried to go for his knee, but he was able to avoid me yet again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't go crazy." He said again with a chuckle. My instincts told me that somehow he didn't seem like he had the motive to hurt me, but I wouldn't let my guard down.

"Then what the hell?" I barked.

"I was just going to say that I was impressed with you." He said. "I was at the park." He pointed his thumb behind him as he smirked.

"Couldn't you have done it earlier, then?" I said loudly, picking the bag I threw to the side. "If that's really all you wanted, you were too suspicious. Coming out of an alley at this time." I glared at him then started walking away.

"I just walked beside you. You jumped to crazy suspicions." He said, catching up to me.

"That's because you were suspicious!" I snapped. "I'd appreciate it if you leave me alone now. I got the message, thank you, now go."

"I was actually going to ask you where you go to school, and how old you are." He said.

"Like I'd tell you." I rolled my eyes. He's a bigger idiot than I assumed.

"Right." He said, stopping me by holding my wrist. He offered a hand then said, "I'm Usui Takumi. What's your name?"

"It's too late for that." I said, walking away. He pulled me again.

"I swear if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to hurt you!" I threatened, dangerously glaring at him.

"As if you could." He taunted, sticking out his tongue. "Just tell me your name, or I'll call you little miss-"

"Misaki." I said, surrendering to him before he could continue what I presumed to be a very annoying nickname.

He smiled, almost sincerely. I think. "Where do you go to school?" He asked, letting go of my wrist. He tucked his hands in his pockets as we walked together.

"Seika Dance Academy." I answered coldly. It's no use avoiding him now. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're a great dancer, and that's coming from me." He said arrogantly.

"What's that supposed to mean to me?"

"Nothing." He chuckled. "Ever considered entering Miyabigaoka College of Dance?"

I laughed. "I wish. If I had the money. It's my dream school." Then it struck me. "You're from Miyabigaoka, aren't you?"

"Good instincts. I'm a freshman college student." He said. "We could use a dancer like you."

"Thanks, but I can't afford it. Not even if I stopped going to school for two years." I replied.

"We do have an ongoing competition." He piped up. "The winner gets a free scholarship to the school. Interested?"

We were a block away from the house when he asked me that. I stopped walking and looked at him. My eyebrows shot up, my mouth agape. "Uh, yeah!" I said, almost a little too excitedly. "How do I enter?"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and showed it to me. It read in huge, bold letters, "Miyabigaoka Dance Competition!" As I was about to read the details below, he took it back.

"I wasn't done reading!" I complained.

"Give me your cell phone number, and I'll let you know about them." He said with a smirk.

I glared at him. I had no choice though. He obviously wouldn't budge, would he? And I can't miss out on an opportunity like this. I don't even know why I haven't heard of this! "Fine." I don't know what went over me, giving a number to a complete stranger, but I did.

Before I realized it though, I had just walked this Usui Takumi to my house. What a stupid, dumb move.

"Nice house." He said as I unlocked the gate. I turned my head to look at him and said, "Goodnight. Please go."

He smirked. "Goodnight, then, Misaki-chan." He left almost as surreptitiously as he appeared. I sighed.

"I'm home."

x x x x x x x x

I spent the whole night thinking about Usui Takumi and what he said- during dinner, during my shower, during the moment I lied down on my bed. I felt quite excited. I'm graduating, and to get an opportunity such as this is just amazing. But the skeptic in me says it's a little too good to be true. I'm not sure if I should even trust that guy with the annoying smirk. But somehow I am. I'm taking a leap of faith.

My phone beeped on my bedside table. I reached for it and received a text from an unfamiliar number. It read:

_"Hi, Misaki-chan~_

_I'll sign you up. You need a partner though. Can you give me a name by tomorrow?_

_Usui"_

That was an easy question.

_"Shintani Hinata" _I replied immediately, without even asking Shintani himself. He'll agree, I bet. _He has to._

I saved his number and named it as 'Stranger'.

Another beep. _"Alright. Goodnight then, pretty face." _

I huffed. Even through text messaging he's annoying. _"I HAVE A NAME, IDIOT!" _

_"But it suits you!" _He replied quickly. Grunting, I stopped replying and tried to sleep amidst the constant beeping of my phone.

I shouldn't have given my number.

x x x x x x x x


	2. Hip Hop

**CHAPTER 2: HIP HOP**

Songs:

Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5

Like OMG, Baby - DJ Earworm

On the Floor - J Lo

* * *

~ Misaki's POV ~

"Shintani!" I called as I made my way through the crowded hallways of Seika. "Shintani!"

After a minute of frantic searching, I found my best friend- no surprise- eating early lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hi, Misaki-chan!" He greeted with his usual bright smile. He was eating a tuna sandwich. "What's up?"

Catching my breath, I sat beside him. "Okay," I began. "Could you please be my dance partner for a competition?"

His eyes lit up. "Of course, Misa-chan!" He replied. "Which one?"

I drank from his jug. "I met someone last night who invited me to join the Miyabigaoka Dance Competition. I needed a partner, so I actually gave your name already without asking you yet." I smiled sheepishly. I knew he wouldn't say no!

"_The _Miyabigaoka Dance Competition?" His eyes widened. "You do know that's only through special selection, right?"

So that's why I haven't heard of it. "I didn't know... But someone from Miyabigaoka came up to me last night and told me about it. We're selected, I guess."

"This is _huge_, Misa-chan!" He exclaimed, taking me into a tight embrace. "The winners get a free scholarship, did you know?"

"Exactly why I'm so excited to join!" I told him, returning the warm embrace. We were practically leaping in joy. I could feel the weird gazes of our school mates on my back, but heck, they're not invited. They don't have the opportunity of acquiring a scholarship for one of the biggest schools of dance in Japan.

We do. And we're going to make it count.

x x x x x x x x

The days that followed blurred against the background of all the days I've ever lived. Every sunrise felt like any other, like the sun was tired of its repetitive cycle. Everything in between dawn and twilight was just as dull and uneventful, but the past few sunsets have been remarkably special.

I guess I owe that to one stranger I met by the alley.

I was surprised that, the day after we met, he was there by the alley that he came from the day before. He was there, leaning against the brick wall, with that annoying smirk on his face. His hands were in his pockets, his hair dancing in the soft breeze.

Admittedly, I was glad to see him. To have company. But I would never give him the satisfaction.

"Are you here to assault me again?" I said, stopping a few steps in front of him. I put on a serious expression that normally intimidates my peers.

"No." He chuckled, unaffected by my supposedly lack of interest in his presence. "I'm going to walk you home. Too much solitude is unhealthy for the soul."

I started walking again as he followed me. I didn't tell him to leave or to mind his own business, and I knew he knew what that meant. Beneath that rough surface, he knew I was as thankful for his presence as much as I was bothered by it.

He'd often piss me off so much to the point that I have considered seriously ignoring him, but he'd always make up for it with those sincere smiles of his. He has made me feel irrational anger, extreme irritation, and pure laughter in a span of a minute. There is not a boring moment spent with him, and I'm starting to feel like I can actually welcome another person into my life- a thing I haven't done in a long while. I'm still cautious, though, for he can walk out of my life as quickly as he entered, leaving me in shards. But I took the risk and made this stranger a part of my life.

He'd tease me as I'd scold him. It felt natural for us to do so, like it were a part of the routine of the universe. But there would be brief moments where he'd show me a glimpse of his vulnerable side beneath the arrogant pervert. I've also shown him a little of the girl within me whose heart is waiting for redemption. Through those arguments and heart-to-hearts, he and I have, surprisingly, knit a relationship stronger that I ever expected.

The past few days were all about Usui Takumi and I.

x x x x x x x x

**WEEK 1 DAY 1, MONDAY**

Shintani and I arrived at the lush campus of Miyabigaoka the next week. Upon stepping on their grounds, I could already feel a different aura from normal schools. The students were all so good-looking, or at least, charismatic. Talent was practically seeping out of them. It was overwhelming- and exciting- to be submerged in such amazing atmosphere.

Since Usui didn't text me the specific venue, we asked a dark-haired girl by the door for directions.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where the dance studio is?" I asked politely. The girl had long dark hair with full bangs that shadowed her eyes which were equally dark. Her skin was pale, and her face was almost expressionless. "The campus is rather big."

She looked at me and Shintani as though she were analyzing us. It made me feel rather uncomfortable. "Through the large wooden doors, left hall, last door on your right." She answered monotonously.

"Uh, thanks." I said with a smile. Someone's not very pleasant.

Shintani and I followed her directions while admiring the well-furnished interiors of the school. It was almost like a mansion, not a school. The floors were covered with glossy white tiles, and the walls were painted in a light shade of gold. The halls were lit with chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, and the doors we passed by were made of a dark colored wood. It would be amazing to study here. I wouldn't fit in socially, I guess, but at least I would have Shintani by my side.

Before we could turn to the left hall, we suddenly bumped into Usui. When he realized who it was who bumped him, he smiled at me.

"We keep running into each other. It must be destiny, Misa-chan." He said with that pesky little smirk of his.

"We didn't run into each other the first time, idiot." I snapped, hitting him with my bag. "You snuck up on me like a deranged stalker."

He chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you the studio. You'll be briefed on the competition there." He said with a bright smile. I don't wonder why he studies here. He is definitely Miyabigaoka material.

I stopped in my tracks though. "Oh, right, um, Usui, this is Shintani." I said, introducing them to each other. "And Shintani, this is Usui Takumi. He's the one who invited me to the competition. He's an annoying git, but I'm thankful." Usui chuckled at the statement.

Shintani was as pleasant as ever. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Usui." He seemed to admire the blond rich kid in front of us.

"You too, Sanshita-kun." Usui replied, shaking his hand.

"It's Shintani."

"Sure it is."

x x x x x x x x

Their studio made me feel that Seika's studio was a mere cardboard box.

Their dance studio was huge, and it was complete with everything a dancer could practically want in a studio. All four walls were made of mirrors, including the door, so it felt like quite confusing to find the way out. All four walls had railings on them as well, and the floor was covered with smooth and polished wooden planks that tempted me to dance on it already. They didn't just have a small stereo for music; they had a complete set of speakers found at the back corner of the room. On the other corner was a grand piano. The whole room was so inviting for a dancer that I could stay happy here forever.

There were around only 8 people in the studio, and they were all in pairs. I assume that they're the other pairs that Shintani and I are up against, so that makes us 5 teams. I didn't recognize any of them. They looked menacing and fierce, and I know that they'd do anything to win this competition. But I would too, and I never give up.

"Do some stretching or socialize, if you want. Busy yourself for a moment, excuse me." Usui said before going out the mirror door.

"This is awesome." Shintani commented. He looked star struck. He then dropped his duffel bag onto the wooden floor and started popping on the side, even though there wasn't any music. I saw the others watch him with judgmental eyes as they whispered to each other. I guess we're up against gossip mongers then.

One of them suddenly turned on the stereo and started to dance. The others followed suit. It's funny how Shintani was just expressing himself while these competitive people assumed he was showing off. In a minute, everyone was on the floor doing what felt natural to them- including me. I was dancing for the sake of dancing, nothing more or less.

"Hold your horses, the competition hasn't even started!" A voice suddenly said with a chortle. All our heads turned. My eyes fell on a green-haired man with bright yellow-green eyes. Behind him were the girl I asked for directions earlier and Usui. "Let's gather, shall we?" He said, gesturing to us. His eyes landed on mine, and I saw the briefest mischievous glint in those luminescent eyes of his.

Someone turned off the stereo as we all gathered at the center. We huddled together around the three Miyabigaoka students led by the green-haired man.

"Before anything, let's have a brief introduction." He said. "My name is Tora Igarashi, the student body leader of Miyabigaoka. This pretty little lady here-" He gestured to the dark-haired girl. "-is Naoko Miyazaki. Without a doubt, she is the best female dancer in all of Miyabigaoka. Lastly, we have Usui Takumi, the best male dancer in our school. The three of us will be the judges of this competition."

I was stunned.

Usui invited me. And he's participating as the judge!

"For this competition, you are required to do your rehearsals in this studio from 3 PM to 6 PM where you will be monitored. The performance will be at the end of the week, and each week we will have a different kind of dance." Excited murmurs came from the others around me. "That being said, this week's dance will be hip hop. You have today until Friday to rehearse a 2 minute performance for Saturday." There subtle cheers from the competitors, including Shintani. I stayed quiet, but I was secretly very excited too.

"Now, for the rules," He began, looking at us with wary eyes. "Primarily, you may not speak a word to any of your fellow competitors during the rehearsals to avoid conflicts and immediate disqualification." That was relieving. At least I wouldn't have to fear trash talk from the others. "You must choreograph the dances yourselves. Cheaters will be disqualified. Lastly," He paused, scanning the room with his cat-like eyes, "Contact between the contestants and the judges are discouraged to avoid any bias decisions during the competition."

My first thought was, _At least Usui will stop pestering me!_

My second thought was, _I wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore._

Talk about bipolar.

x x x x x x x x

**WEEK 1 DAY 2, TUESDAY**

Shintani and I were working on our hip hop routine to the tune of DJ Earworm's _Like OMG, Baby. _We used steps we learned previously in our school, but Shintani taught me several moves that he just picked up from his friends. One that we were working on was the isolation, which we were both really good at. We were focusing on what we are masters in so that we won't leave any room for faults. We both want to win so badly, but I _need _this. I need to win.

Even though we weren't allowed to talk to the others, I still feel bothered by their gazes on us. They look hungry for blood, and their voices are just buzzing all around me. It's just... annoying. It's distracting.

So this is what a competition feels like, eh...

Every now and then, my eyes randomly scan the room. A part of me is uneasy by the attention Usui's _not _giving me. He was nothing but a nuisance the past week, but I have to admit- I miss the daily nonsense that is Usui Takumi.

What am I saying? Of course I don't miss him. Of course not.

The judge who's always around is Igarashi, whose lingering stares bother me in more than one way. He's always standing by the door, watching us with careful eyes, but I notice how often he glances at me. I'm not conceited, so trust me when I say 'often'.

"And we're good." Shintani told me. "We're almost halfway through the routine. Pretty good for a three-hour practice." He said as he collecting his things. I did so too, chugging down the water from my bottle.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I bade farewell as we parted ways.

The day ended with no further communication with Usui. I have no idea why that bothers me so much.

x x x x x x x x

**WEEK 1 DAY 5, FRIDAY**

Our routine was already finished. At this point, we were simply polishing the steps and making sure that there wouldn't be any flaw. Our routine didn't have much stunts since we focused on the synchronization and sharpness of the other movements. What was the most interesting about it would probably be the complex feet movements. I could really feel the strain on my leg muscles, since what we were doing was no piece of cake. But it made feel light as well, if that made sense.

After the last shuffle, I collapsed on the wooden floor, laughing.

"That was strenuous." I said, catching my breath. I could feel the comforting burning sensation in my muscles that told me I did well. "I hope we'd do great tomorrow."

Shintani sat cross-legged beside my head. "We definitely will." He glanced at his wrist watch. "I have to go now, though. Granpa asked me to pick up something from a shop, so." He raised his hand and I gave him a high five before he stood up. He grabbed his bag and waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." I said. As I always do. He flashed me his infamous smile.

I took a deep breath and sat up. I bound my messy hair with a black elastic that I always have around my wrist. I noticed that Shintani and I were actually the last pair to leave, so with him gone, I was alone. I stood up, packed my stuff, and headed out the door.

At the gates of Miyabigaoka was Usui. He was leaning against a column with his hands in his pockets. He immediately looked up when he sensed my presence.

"Yo." He said.

"Hi." Was all I replied, walking past him. It's pretty stupid for me to miss someone I just met a few days ago, but I do.

Unsurprisingly, he followed me. "Aren't you supposed to distance yourself?" I said half jokingly. Half of me wished that he'd completely go away, so I'll get used to my pointless longing for his company. Half of me wanted him to stay. The latter dominated.

"He said _discouraged _not _prohibited_. Besides, you would never cheat, and I would never be bias." He said with his smirk that I haven't seen in a while. I admit to missing the sight of it.

Our footsteps made soft, crunching noises as we walked. "I wouldn't risk disqualification." I said.

"I'm just walking you home. Who knows who stalks a pretty lady such as yourself at this time of day." He replied, messing up my hair. "No one has to know."

"Look who's talking." I didn't really even him to leave because I secretly appreciate the company. It's risky- someone could catch us and assume what not. But his presence was as comforting as it was stressful.

He chuckled.

"I mean no harm, you know."

"Sure you don't."

And then it was just like one of those special sunsets.

x x x x x x x x

By the time we arrived at my house, the sun had already hidden from the horizon, the moon taking its place in the sky. The roads were lit by old street lamps, and there was no trace of any other person but Usui and I outside.

"Goodnight, Ayuzawa." He said, opening the creaking gate for me. "Goodluck on your performance tomorrow. Impress me."

"You bet I will." I said, closing the gate. It now stood as a division between us. Without it, we'd actually be chest to chest. "Goodnight."

He smiled before turning to leave. I watched his figure become smaller and smaller until I could see it no more.

And all that while, I was feeling something odd at the pit of my stomach.

I hate feeling fuzzy. I never understand what it means.

x x x x x x x x

**WEEK 1 PERFORMANCE, SATURDAY**

Miyabigaoka's theatre left me awestruck. It was the size of two cinema houses, with carpeted floors and leather seats. The curved stage was wide and spacious, and I couldn't wait to start dancing. The smooth stage was just so tempting, as though it were beckoning me to it with silent whispers.

The contestants were all in the backstage already, waiting for their cue. According to a random draw, Shintani and I will be performing third. I would much rather be first or last- if we were first, we'd be the standard to beat; if we were last, we would be the freshest performance of the night. But luck wasn't particularly on our side.

Shintani and I were probably the most underdressed. Everyone else had layers of shiny accessories around their necks, and some even wore shades. I was clad in a simple black tee and gray sweatpants, and Shintani was just in something similar to mine. It wasn't a fashion show, it's a dance competition! The get-up shouldn't matter much, I hope.

My heartbeat suddenly increased its pace when I heard our cue. Shintani and I exchanged confident smiles with each other.

"Let's do this."

x x x x x x x x

At first, bright light filled my vision. Eventually, I saw that the theatre was packed with people- I didn't expect a lot of people to watch. The number of people watching just increased the amount of nervousness coursing through my adrenaline-filled bloodstream.

The music began, and it was as though my feet had a mind of their own.

x x x x x x x x

There was a loud clapping from the audience as Shintani and I performed our last move. My chest was rising and falling quickly, and I felt the sweat on my neck and back. I could hear my heartbeat like it was a part of the music. My partner and I exchanged proud grins.

The clapping subsided and Igarashi began to speak into his microphone.

"You are fantastic, Misaki." He commented. "You are very _entertaining _to watch. I would suggest performing in a better costume, since this is a performance. But otherwise, you were great. An 8 out of 10."

The audience clapped again.

Did he just mention _me? _Shintani and I are a pair, aren't we? What in the name of-

Usui was the next judge who spoke up. "Both of you have, undeniably, talent. But Shintani has more technique that you do, Misaki. I can sense an intense passion from you, but you need more control. I would commend you and your partner for the connection though, it makes the performance more real. But I agree with Igarashi regarding the costume. 8 out of 10."

At least it's obvious that he has no bias opinions. But I'm surprised that the costume is of great deal for them!

"You both have no sense of style. There was little technique, and most of them were coming from Hinata. The choreography could've been better. 6 out of 10." Naoko bluntly said.

She's very nice, and I hope the sarcasm in that sentence was prominent.

There was another clapping, and we were both sent backstage.

x x x x x x x x

"Not bad, not bad." Shintani told me with a smile, patting my sweaty back as we went backstage. "We'll improve next week."

I sighed, collapsing on a stool. "Yeah." I felt disappointed. I know I could've put more effort into it. Yet again I am mentally beating myself up, and I knew he could sense that.

"I promise we'll be better. We were already amazing, you know." He assured me, but I wasn't convinced. Amazing dancers don't get a six! I wanted to rant about how cheated I felt, but it wouldn't change the fact that we got a six. But I gave it all I had. Where did I lack?

It's only the first week and I've already let go of some of the hope I clung on so tightly to the first few days.

x x x x x x x x

After the competition proper, all the judges joined us backstage for some announcements. We were all tired and covered with perspiration, but some had bright smiles of their faces that made me assume that they received positive results. I wish I were one of those lucky people.

I sighed.

"Congratulations to all the participants! You were all very impressive." Igarashi said, matching his sentences with animated hand movements. "We have our eyes set on some that we think truly deserve the prize, but you can always change our minds every week." He paused. "Speaking of, the theme for next week will be ballet. Your rehearsals will begin on Monday, so you have tomorrow as a rest day. I would also like to remind everybody of the rules-" Whispers came from all around. "We wouldn't want to send home someone so talented because of some after school rendezvous'."

Usui's expressionless eyes met my worried ones.

That was definitely for me.

x x x x x x x x


	3. Ballet

**CHAPTER 3: BALLET**

Songs:

Diamonds - Elle Skies

The Maid With the Flaxen Hair - Richard Stoltzman (composed by Claude Debussy)

Kiss The Rain - Yiruma

* * *

It's unbelievable how so many things can change in the span of a couple of weeks.

I'm not talking about the drastic, apocalyptic kind of changes. I'm referring to those small, almost insignificant changes that only those who are keen enough can notice. Like how I've improved my pirouette. Like the way I seem to rush things even more. Like the way I check my phone almost every other minute. Like the way I look forward to walking home.

Barely anyone noticed that something's different with my mannerisms. But soon enough, they'll see the magnitude of those changes in the bigger picture. Like how much better I will be in ballet. Like how I seem to overlook the misbehaviors I used to be so particular about. Like the way I always murmur or smile to myself when I receive a text. Like when they'll see a blond man waiting at the gates of Seika to walk me home.

But then that's only all that the naked eye can see.

x x x x x x x x

**WEEK 2, DAY 1, MONDAY**

_Ballet_.

It's definitely not my forte.

"Ugh-" Shintani grunted as he let go of my waist. He was supposed to lift me by the waist as I attempt the classical backbend- a move that takes years to perfect. But as I moved towards him, I wasn't able to leap, making him do all the work. He still grabbed my waist and lifted me with all the strength he could conjure, but his muscles couldn't take the sudden weight so he let go.

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded, going over to him. He smiled weakly as he took in large amounts of oxygen.

"It's alright, Misa-chan, don't worry." I patted his back in lieu of what I had done. Or had not done.

"Let's try again in five minutes, okay? I'm really sorry." I said, frowning. I feel like he's been enduring so much for me ever since the beginning. I feel like I've been a burden- maybe not even just to him.

He nodded and went out of the room, probably to head to the wash room.

I huffed and sat down on one corner beside my bag. From it, I retrieved my water bottle and drank from it. I still wasn't over the results of last week's performance. I noted all of their comments so that this week, Shintani and I will blow their hats off. I know that I'm not as good in ballet as I am in other dances- say, ballroom- that's why I'm taking this week as a challenge. And I make sure that I conquer every challenge I get, no matter how difficult.

"What you were doing was wrong, you know."

I looked up to see the familiar face of Usui.

"It's not judging time, idiot." I said to him. Until now, I haven't seen him since he brought me home on the performance day. We didn't talk about the performance on that evening, though. I would feel too guilty, like I'm trying to obtain extra hints from him. We shouldn't even be conversing much, but I don't think it's wrong to befriend him. We're not doing anything wrong, so technically, we're not breaking the rules. But ever since Igarashi mentioned it, we were more careful about our meetings. Somehow, he wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want him to either.

"Let me show you how." He smirked, pulling me up by the arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed at the forceful touch. "Aren't you prohibited from talking to me?"

"Discouraged." He replied with that arrogant expression pasted on his face. "I'll just show you." He moved me to stand at least five feet away from him. "Now, just as you leap into my arms-" God, why did he have to say it that way. "Don't stop. Don't pause. That would kill the momentum you were building up. Trust me."

I looked at him in disbelief but, nevertheless, I did as I was told.

I ran towards him in two seconds, and then I felt his firm grip on my waist. I felt much more comfortable doing it with him, like his hands were carved perfectly to accomodate the curves of my waist. He lifted me with his hands raised me completely above him. I straightened my legs, pointed my feet, and bent backwards as both of my arms graciously spread apart.

It was the longest second in midair. But nothing ever lasts, and eventually, I had to return to the ground.

I looked at Usui's eyes as he stared into mine. I tried to step back, but I forgot that his hands were still on my waist. I only realized it as he slid them away, retreating them back to him. Then he smiled a real smile. Not the common smirk he usually puts on, or that teasing grin. It was a sincere smile.

"What?" I said. The silence between us was growing uncomfortable that it was almost suffocating.

"Nothing."

"Ne Misa-chan." Shintani called from behind me. I turned. "Practice?"

I nodded. When I turned my head back, Usui was already walking back to his corner where he watched all of us.

"Misa-chan?" Shintani spoke up. I was now face to face with him. He was wearing an unusually worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

He pressed his lips before speaking up again. "Is there anything... between you and Usui-san?"

I frowned. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Are you seeing each other?"

I didn't speak for about two minutes after his question. Was being walked home considered seeing each other? "No..." I replied, but doubt was dripping from my voice.

"It's not supposed to be allowed, right? You can at least be honest with me." He pleaded, his brows knitting together.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" I asked loudly. Oh my god. I shouldn't get mad at him. He deserves to know. I'm not the only one who will be disqualified.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said. He nodded, but his eyes gave away that he was offended. "I-I didn't mean to snap like that." I took a deep breath, feeling the oxygen enter my lungs and course through my veins. Much better. "Let's just practice." I told him softly, going back to my post.

I heard him take a deep breath.

And so I ran and leapt.

x x x x x x x x

I looked around the deserted grounds of Miyabigaoka, making sure it was as deserted as I thought it to be.

All clear. Except for one, of course.

I ran towards Usui who was, as usual, waiting by the gate. I fisted my hand in his shirt and pulled him into the shrubbery.

"Pushy." He said calmly, smoothening his shirt just as I let him go.

I couldn't see much of him for the light of the lamps was obstructed by the leaves in which we were hiding in. But I didn't need to see him to know what I was looking at. I had pretty much memorized the features of his face and its expressions. "Usui."

"The one and only."

I rolled my eyes. I wonder if he saw that. "You should-" I began. Could I really say it? "-stop walking me home. People will notice soon. Shintani already has, and Igarashi probably has too. I know we're not cheating, but they could still assume and everything and-"

"No. I'm not letting you go home alone ever again." He said firmly.

"Why not?" I hissed. "It's too risky!"

"Don't tell me you don't like the risk." He chuckled. Thank God for the low lighting- I knew I was blushing severely at his statement. "And besides, I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to."

"What? Why?" I asked, my hands balling into fists. He's making it so much difficult for me.

He chuckled in response. "Misaki." He stepped forward, closer to me. "It's not good to be clueless. But I promise," He paused. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I really wanted to believe that. I really didn't want him to go away. I feel closer to him than I do to Shintani. It would... hurt to abstain from his company, knowing that he's just around the corner.

"Please." I pleaded with a strong voice. "I can't risk the opportunity. I need to go to a college like this."

"And you will." He placed both his hands on either sides of my face. "I promise. Just don't do this. We'll be fine, alright?" He said so assuringly. He leaned in to leave the lightest kiss on my forehead. That almost did it.

"Usui, it's pointless to do this." I removed his hands from my face. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing so long before you even knew who I was."

His eyes fell to the ground. I knew I had finally defeated him.

"As you wish." He responded monotonously.

I smiled at him weakly. "I'll see you whenever, then. Goodnight." I turned and walked home alone, leaving him in the shadows of the leaves.

That was the last in the series of special evenings.

x x x x x x x x

**WEEK 2, DAY 2, TUESDAY**

I figured that there's a different judge that will monitor us during rehearsal every week. Last week, it was Igarashi, and so this week, it was Usui. He sat like a ghost at corner, almost invisible. I glance at him every now and then, only to catch him staring at the floorboards with expressionless eyes. He looked rather lonely to me. I realized that I probably wasn't the only one who needed the company between us. Maybe he needed me too.

I took a deep breath as Shintani and I practiced our routine for the nth time today. He was acting cold towards me ever since yesterday, and I couldn't blame him. He deserves to be concerned about that matter. He's indirectly involved in it. I couldn't even apologize enough. I had really offended him. I know that this will badly affect our performance.

I stopped in the middle of our routine. "Shintani." I called. I needed to clear out my head. I wouldn't be able to perform well if I'm bothered like this.

He stopped dancing and walked towards me. He wasn't smiling, and neither was he frowning. He looked indifferent. "Yeah?"

"I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. And, uh," I said, nervously finding the right words to say. "We didn't go out. Technically." He raised his eyebrows. "He just used to walk me home, since he insisted that it wasn't safe."

"You never let me walk you home, even if I told you I would. Why is he any different?" His indifferent expression transitioned into a frown. I hated seeing him like this.

"Because you live really far from where I do." I answered him.

"And does he live near you?"

I couldn't answer that question. I hadn't even thought of that. I hadn't bothered asking Usui where he lived. What if he did live far away from me? And I just let him walk me home like a selfish idiot when I could do it on my own? Why am I even treating Usui differently?

"Does he?" He asked again. When I didn't respond for another minute, he said, "You like him, Misa-chan. You like Usui-san."

"No, I don't." I shook my head. "I just like the company, that's all."

He sighed. "If you can't admit it to me, at least admit it to yourself."

Our rehearsal has never been quieter.

x x x x x x x x

I took my jacket from my bag and put it on. As usual, Shintani and I are the last to leave. The lights have been switched off since it was already past six, but we couldn't resist.

"I'll walk you home." Shintani suggested with a smile as he stood beside me.

"I'll be alright." I responded immediately. But his frown instantly made me regret it.

"Why, Misa-chan?" He asked, his brows furrowed. "What does he have that I don't? I've been with you through everything..." His eyes had turned soft and watery, and I felt like another exhalation from my might break him.

"It's not like that, Shintani!" I explained, holding both his shoulders with my hands. "I just don't want to waste your time and effort. It's been a long day."

"It won't be a waste if it's for you." He took one of my hands in both of his, gripping them tightly as if it were life. "Why can't you see that I like you, Misa-chan? I've liked you ever since, is it really that hard to see?"

I stared deep into his fragile brown eyes. There was just so much sincerity and emotion coming from him that I couldn't make myself say anything harsh. I saw this coming, though. I've known for a while. But I wish that those feelings of his would just disappear and not make any complications for our friendship.

I sighed. "You-kun... I-I'm really tired. I'd really like to go home now." I said softly, pulling my hand away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Misa-chan." He said disappointedly. He faked a smile and began to walk away.

It's not easy to live with the fact that I caused someone that much disappointment. Especially not when it's someone I've known since before forever even began.

"Shintani, we could still walk a little bit, though." I told him, trying to compensate for all the wrong things I've been saying for the past few days. I caught up to him and slung my arm around his shoulders. He looked at me with an expression much better than earlier.

And so we walked out together under the vermillion skies.

x x x x x x x x

"Remember when you fell off that cherry tree once?" I asked him as we both burst into fits of laughter. The saccharine silence of twilight was disturbed by our loud voices and noisy footsteps. "You were so chubby then, it was adorable."

He laughed. "Yeah. But you're just as nice as you used to be. That didn't change, I can tell you for sure!"

I shook my head. "I don't think that's true."

He stuck out his tongue at me. "You so are." He smiled brightly as though he had never seen clouds block the sun.

He and I walked together until the point where we had to split our ways. He would go eastward and I would keep going ahead.

"Goodbye, Misa-chan." A smile was where it needed to be. A frown didn't suit him anyway.

He waved, and I did too, before we continued our journeys home alone.

x x x x x x x x

I was a block away from home when I remembered something. "No..." I muttered to myself as my stomach sank in realization.

I had left my bag.

I quickly turned around and ran towards Miyabigaoka with all the speed I could manage. I hope no one stole it. It was highly unlikely for anyone to steal it though, since the students in Miyabigaoka were rich enough, and no one was there when Shintani and I left. I was just worried that maybe a janitor had taken it away.

The sun was completely invisible by the time I arrived at Miyabigaoka. The gates were still open, thankfully. I hope the doors aren't locked though. Otherwise, I'd be screwed. All that's left of my money are in it, so are some of my notebooks, and my clothes...

I stopped running when I arrived outside the doors of the studio. I could hear sounds coming from the inside.

Was that a piano? Someone's playing the piano inside?

I pressed my ear to the dark wooden door and listened. It sounded lovely, and I could tell that whoever's playing it must be a professional. But what would that person be playing the piano at this hour for?

Quietly, I opened the door and peeked inside. From the little crack, I could see my bag sitting just where it was earlier. It was approximately five meters from the door. If I'm quiet and quick enough, I can probably get it without disturbing the pianist.

I opened the door a little further and slipped in. The notes continued to fill the air. I was able to get a hold of my bag already when a voice suddenly broke through the music.

"You do know that the room is made of mirrors."

So much for stealthiness. I'd be dead already if I were a ninja.

"Er, yeah, sorry..." Then I realized who that voice belonged to.

"Usui?" I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the studio. "What are you doing there? If I had known you were the one playing, I wouldn't have had to sneak in and all."

"Yes, but it was fun to watch you." He chuckled, eliciting a glare from me. "I saw your bag. I knew you'd come back for it. I got bored waiting so I played _Kiss the Rain_ on the piano."

"You could've taken it and given it to me!" I yelled. "I wouldn't have had to run like I were in a marathon..."

"You said you didn't want to meet me outside of Miyabigaoka. I'm just fulfilling your wishes." He replied earnestly.

He was right. And I hated being wrong.

"Anyway," I huffed. "Is anyone else still in Miyabigaoka? It's really late."

"We're a college, not a high school." He chuckled slightly, standing up from his seat. "So there's a number of us who stay, mostly the top students."

"Ah." I responded, taking three steps back. "I'll see you whenever. Goodnight." I briskly walked out of the room with my head bowed.

Why did it feel like there were so many words left unspoken?

x x x x x x x x

**WEEK 2 PERFORMANCE, SATURDAY**

I felt more nervousness bite at the tips of my fingers this week than I did the last, probably because of the negative results we received the previous week. I couldn't shake it off like I usually do. Shaking my hands didn't quite do it, I'm afraid, neither does jumping, which usually works. I felt that instead of blood, liquid nervousness was coursing through me. I felt it from my heart down to the tips of my toes.

Everything I was feeling was intensified the moment we were called up. The same lights shone on us, there were innumerable faces, music sounded, and then there was the familiar friction of feet on the ground.

_You're messing with diamonds_

_You're messing with diamond eyes_

_Oh how I wonder, oh how I wonder, oh how I wonder now..._

x x x x x x x x

"Settle down, settle down." Igarashi said into the microphone, silencing the roaring audience. "Alright, Misaki-" Here he goes again. "I must say that your presence is much striking this week."

I observed an eye rolling from Naoko. I can assume that she really does not like me, even as a person, not just as a dancer. I don't really care, but it will definitely affect my results, and that's just unfair.

"The choreography was, I admit, great. I am in love with the back bend you performed. It was smooth and controlled, almost as though you've been dancing professionally all your life. I give it a 9."

I was still bothered by the fact that I seem to be the only one he mentions in his comments. I guess I am thankful about the nine, though.

Just like last week, Usui was the next to speak up. "The choreography had more style, definitely. And there was a story behind it too, that much was obvious. I give it an 7. But," He paused, his eyes slightly narrowing. "What I liked the most about your pairing is somehow not there anymore. Last week, there was a connection between you like static. This week, well, did anything happen between the two of you?"

I knew he had an idea of what happened.

Shintani and I looked at each other. His eyes were somehow apologetic, but they shouldn't be.

"Nothing happened. Er, we'll work on it." I answered. Usui nodded, and then Naoko spoke up.

"You weren't too terrible this week. The choreography was much better, and so are your appearances. There was no emotion behind the dance. 7."

I sighed in relief. At least we didn't get a six.

x x x x x x x x

I was walking home from Miyabigaoka when my phone beeped. The screen read _Stranger_.

_"I miss you already."_

I chortled silently to myself. How bold of him to send that message.

_"Too bad."_

I could imagine him chuckling at my reply, his green eyes glinting faintly in the moonlight. My phone rung again.

_"I really don't think I can hold back. Forgive me."_

I tilted my head. What does that idiot mean?

From the shadows, a figure emerged, and somehow, I wasn't surprised.

"You are an insane stalker. Officially." I told Usui who was smoothing the creases of his shirt. He looked up at me and flashed a smile.

"But of course." He replied. "That's why you like me so much."

"I don't." I rolled my eyes. Something about our bickering seriously completes my day. I don't understand why, to begin with.

"I'll walk you home tonight, despite everything you're going to say."

"I wasn't going to complain." The words that slipped out of my mouth surprised both me and him. My cheeks were flushed red, and I tightly pressed my lips together.

We walked home silently. The air was still, and so was the dark sky. We didn't speak, unlike the other sunsets we spent together. It was just us, quietly walking side by side. There was so much words unspoken, but at the same time, words weren't needed, like we already knew what we were thinking of. But we didn't. And we let it at that.

When we arrived at the gates of my house, he blocked the path with his long arm.

"What?" I barked at him.

Without warning, Usui leaned in and claimed my lips. It felt like listening to the violin. It was smooth and beautiful, and it was definitely something I will always remember.

And then I suddenly understood.

x x x x x x x x


End file.
